


Spotlight

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Yamagata, Alternate Universe - Actors, Artist Yachi, F/M, If you look closely you can see other ships, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: "To her, I’m just Hayato and not Yamagata Hayato the famous actor. We cook together, we cuddle on the couch and watch movies, we go on dates. We bake at two in the morning and dance in the kitchen while we wait for whatever were making to cook, because why not?”





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendous_satoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/gifts).



> HELLO FRIEND, TIS I! YOUR SECERT VALENTINES DAY PERSON AND YOUR FRIEND, BROOKE!
> 
> So Happy Valentines Day, my friend!

“Our next guest made his movie debut just about four years ago in the award winning film,  _ Eagle’s Land _ . The movie sparked his acting career and it hasn’t lost its peak since then. Please welcome, Yamagata Hayato!” At the call of his name, Yamagata walked out from backstage and waved to the cheering audience. The actor turned his attention to the host, Endoso Kazuo, and walked up to greet him.

“Yamagata-san, thank you for joining us this morning.” Endoso thanked after the two had sat down.

“Thank you for having me, Endoso-san. I’m glad to be here!”

“We’re glad to have you here. So first off, I want to congratulate you on your recent win.” Endoso started, the audience cheering as a picture of Yamagata appeared on the screen holding up the statue award. The actor gave a nod as thanks to the host. “You won the Best Actor in a Leading Role for  _ Reflex Assassination _ .”

“Yeah, I was shocked when they announced my name. I really thought they’d announced the wrong winner and I mean, everyone saw the expression on my face- oh yeah there it is!” Yamagata laughed as a picture appeared of the shocked actor on the screen behind them. 

“Did you really not expect to win?”

“NO! Did you see who I was up against?”

“Yes, one of the nominees was your former co-star from  _ Eagle’s Land _ , Ushijima Wakatoshi and his movie,  _ Secrets in the River _ .” Endoso read on his notecard. 

“I thought Wakatoshi was going to win, I mean he’s a great actor and his movie was outstanding. And it did win Best Picture.” Yamagata chuckled as he shrugged at the last part.

“So what was that moment like when they announced you had won.”

“Like I said, I was shocked. I really wasn’t expecting to win because I was nominated together with incredulity talented actors, like Oikawa Tooru and Wakatoshi. The moment I saw who I was going up against, I turned to my manager and said, ‘Well, I lost! I’ll prepare my congratulation tweet when he beats me’.” Yamagata explained as the audience laughed.

“But when they announced my name, I thought there was an error. But nope, it was my name and my movie in the envelope.”

“You at least accepted the award, right?” Endoso asked.

“No I gave it to Wakatoshi, of course I accepted it.” Yamagata responded as everyone laughed again. “Even at the afterparty, Wakatoshi came up and congratulated me and said I deserved it.”

“So you and Ushijima-san are still talking, what about the rest of you and your  _ Eagle’s Land _ co-stars?”

“Of yeah, we all still talk. I actually just saw Reon the other day and obviously I saw Wakatoshi at the award show and afterparty with Eita. Satori and I play online games until four in the morning, because we’re responsible adults.” The audience laughed again at the last comment. “We see each other a lot, when our schedules allow us to. But we try to get together once a month and have dinner and just hang out.” 

“It’s great to hear that you all are still very close, even after the production of the movie, that sparked your careers, is over with.” Endoso commented as the actor nodded back. “So you’ve worked on movies for the past couple of years, but now you’re doing something different.”

“Yeah I’m working on a TV drama series called  _ The Red Crown _ .” Yamagata nodded as he confirmed.

“What made you decide to try a TV drama?” Endoso asked with a curious tone in his voice.

“You know, I wanted to try something different and my manager called me one day about this audition for a TV show. He told me what it was about and at first, I wasn’t going to do it, because I typically do action or comedy stuff. But I told myself that I wanted to try something different and this was something different. So I auditioned and next thing I knew, I got the part of the Red King.” The actor explained.

“What can you tell us about  _ The Red Crown _ ?”

“I don’t want to give too much away, because I like to wait until the series has started to air, which it will be two Fridays from now at seven.” Yamagata winked. “But all I will say that it my character, the Red King, has to make some very important decisions that could either keep his kingdom alive or potentially make it fall apart.”

“Sounds exciting, I’m definitely watching that.” Endoso commented as he moved to his next card. 

“So Yamagata-san, you’re still young. You’re twenty-two and you’ve already done some amazing things, such as winning your first solo award and raise an incredible amount of money for charity. Where do you see yourself in five or ten years?”

Yamagata blinked as he thought about that question, his eyebrows raising up and his lips sticking out. Wow, good question.

“That’s a tough one. Well, uh, I don’t know. For one, I hope I’m still acting in the next five or ten years. That’d be great. But you know, I hadn’t thought about this one certain event until two close friends did it. Uh, I hope to be married to my partner.” Yamagata explained, a fond smile crossing his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wait, you’re in a relationship?” Endoso asked after closing his dropped jaw. When did this happen? Even the audience was shocked by this, small gasps were heard, eyes widened and even jaws dropped too.

“I’ve been in a relationship for about a year now and I am incredibly happy.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, she makes me very happy and treats me like a normal person. To her, I’m just Hayato and not Yamagata Hayato the famous actor. We cook together, we cuddle on the couch and watch movies, we go on dates. We bake at two in the morning and dance in the kitchen while we wait for whatever were making to cook, because why not?” Yamagata laughed. 

“She sends me encouraging text messages while I’m out filming. She also gives me feedback when I’m working on my lines and gives suggestions on what type of tone I should use, or how to say a line a certain way. She also gives great back massages.”

“It sounds like she’s important to you. So does she work in the entertainment industry?”

“No and that’s what I wanted. I didn’t want to be with another famous person, I wanted to be with someone, who isn’t famous. She’s a graphic designer by the way and is incredibly talented!” Yamagata explained. 

“So when will the world to get meet her?”

“Not anytime soon.” The actor winked. “She’s shy and isn’t ready to introduce herself just yet.”

“Well I know many people are looking forward to that day. Yamagata-san, thank you for joining us!  _ The Red Crown _ premieres on March 2nd at 7pm.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Yamagata called out. It had been a couple of hours since his interview with Endoso Kazuo and he had a full day of promoting  _ The Red Crown _ . It was early evening as he returned home and more than ready to have a relaxing evening with his beloved, Yachi Hitoka. The moment he walked in, he could smell something delicious in the air. The smell of beef, vegetables and curry filled his nostrils and made him realize he was hungry.

“Welcome home, Hayato!” He heard her call out as he removed his shoes. “How was your day?”

“Ugh, long.” He answered while walking into the kitchen to see Yachi at the stove, stirring up dinner. He walked over and hugged her from behind, getting a little squeak out of her (he also snuck in a kiss or two to her neck). “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. How’d the interview go?” She asked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Good, but long. How was work?” He asked, pulling away from her and leaned against the island countertop. He also plucked a few grapes from their vines and popped them into his mouth.

“It went well. Our new project was green lit and that means meetings for the next few days.” Yachi responded, but sighing at the end of the sentence. Yamagata chuckled, he felt the same way about meetings. “I don’t think I’ll be able to catch your interview tomorrow, so I’ll have it set to record.”

“I understand, babe. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her softly. 

“B-but still!” She turned around and pouted, ugh her pouting face was just so cute! Yamagata couldn’t take it. “I enjoy watching all your interviews. I love watching you talk about all the movies you’re in. And now the TV show that you’re in, which I’m getting SUPER excited about! I have a countdown on my phone until it airs!”

Yachi pulled out her phone and pulled up a countdown app, showing that the premier of  _ The Rec Crown _ was just 14 days, 08 hours, 35 minutes and 12 seconds aways. The background was of Yamagata taking a selfie in his costume (that also included the red crown). Yamagata chuckled, blushing slightly at the image she used as the background for her countdown. He was in his messy dressing room that was dark; the only lighting came from the vanity mirror that set a warm tone to the serious expression on his face. 

“I know you’re excited, just two more weeks and you can go on and on about it.” Yamagata chuckled again as he grabbed the plates. “Are you still planning that premiere party?”

“Yes, indeed! I just finished the what type of food will be at the party and I’m starting to gather everything. Oh and Shirabu-san sent me a text, saying he’ll be able to make it! So all your friends will be able to make it!” Yachi announced, clapping her hands. 

“Terushima probably texted that for him.” He chuckled, bringing the rice over to the table.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was him.” She chuckled, turning off the stove as the curry finished cooking. “Okay, dinner is ready!”

“Alright, I’m starving!”

“You’re always hungry.”

“I’m a growing boy!”

Yachi giggled as she patted his cheek and said, “Yes, you are still a growing twenty-two year old boy.”

With dinner finished, the dishes washed and leftovers put away for tomorrow’s lunch, the couple retreated to the living room for a relaxing evening. Wrapping her arms around Yamagata’s waist, Yachi leaned against him as the two watched a comedy series (which happened to star Tendou Satori). The jokes were corny and puns were thrown here and there, but it never failed to get a chuckle or giggle out of the two of them. This happened to be one of Yachi’s favorite shows because of the humor, Yamagata thought it was cheesy.

But he did like cheese.

During a commercial break, Yamagata’s phone rang. Yachi looked up as the actor pulled out the ringing device to see, who was calling. 

**_Jin_ **

“Aw honey, I’m so proud of you. You came home with your phone.” Yachi smiled, actually surprised that her boyfriend had his phone with him. Yamagata stuck his tongue out at her while he answered his phone.

“Hey what’s up, Jin?”

“ _ Oh, you actually answered. I had a message already written out- _ ”

“Okay, yeah, I got it. I lose my phone a lot.” The actor cut the other off, making both Jin and Yachi laugh. Well, he wasn’t lying. One time he left his phone on a movie set and the director found it, shaking his head because he had immediately known who it belonged to. 

“ _ Yeah a lot. But I’m calling because I’ve been in this crazy writing mood and ended up writing a whole series of movies. _ ” 

Jin was a screenwriter and was one of the writer’s that wrote  _ Eagle’s Land _ . Jin befriended all the actors in the movie and had been close with them all ever since. And everytime when he finished a script for a movie, he was eager to ask if they’d be interested in taking part.

“Oh really? That’s great to here! How many movies is the series going to have?”

“ _ Three scripts are finished and I’m about halfway done with the fourth one. _ ” Yamagata’s eyes widened. Four scripts?!

“Whoa, you have been in a writing kick.”

“ _ Yeah, I know, _ ” the screenwriter chuckled nervously. “ _ It suddenly happened when I was on vacation with Yumi. _ ” Referring to the time Jin went on vacation with his girlfriend, Yumi.

“Oh well that makes plenty of sense. Hope Yumi wasn’t pissed that you were working while on vacation.” Yamagata laughed.

“ _ Actually she helped me plan the first script, because she was interested in the idea. _ ” Jin laughed.” _ So I’m calling because I wanted to know if you’d be interested in being part of the movie. I’ve already called Wakatoshi and he said him and Eita would be interested in taking part. Reon said he’ll let me know after he looked at his schedule and I’m about to call Satori after I hang up with you. _ ”

Yamagata raised an eyebrow while he leaned forward, Yachi watched in wonder.

“Are you getting the original cast back together from  _ Eagle’s Land _ ?” If he was right, then after Tendou it would be Shirabu, Kawanishi, and then Goshiki.

“ _ Yeah. I was thinking about getting everyone back together because you know, Washijo-san is talking about retirement, but wants to do one last massive project. He said either a movie series or something else, I can’t remember what it was. Maybe a documentary? _ ” Jin responded, trying to think about what the other thing was.

Washijo Tanji, a multi award-winning director with tons of hit movies under his belt (all of which were also award winning movies).  _ Eagle’s Land _ was the first movie he directed with a cast of unheard of actors, all of who he saw potential in and gave them their roles. People said that this would be the end of Washijo’s career and that  _ Eagle’s Land _ would fail miserably. But every single person was proven wrong when  _ Eagle’s Land _ became number one during the first weekend. And stayed at number one for the next few weeks. It became one of Washijo’s best works since  _ The Maroon Swan _ , one of the first movies he directed when he had started his career back in the 70’s. That movie was what launched his career and since then, he’d been unstoppable. 

Because he gave Yamagata and his seven co-stars, a chance when no one else would and their careers launched. To be honest, even though Washijo was stern and called a demon at times, Yamagata looked up to him as a Father figure (since Yamagata’s Father had never been in his life). Hearing Washijo was wanting to do one more massive project before going into retirement, Yamagata chuckled as a smirk crossed his face.

“I’m in. So what’s the idea for this new movie series?” 

Yachi smiled up at him softly, she could tell how excited he was about this new project. And she was just as excited for him.

* * *

After a long two years of filming, traveling to different prefectures and even countries, and post production; tonight was the night. Tonight was the premiere of  _ Mission File: Code X _ ; a four movie series about a newly formed spy group, learning to work together while going on dangerous missions. All eight actors had been promoting the first movie like crazy and were continuing to do so for the next few weeks. They all had a lot of faith that this would do well. Washijo said, that he believed this might be their best work yet.

But tonight was the night, they got to see their hard work come together in the form of a two hour movie.

Yamagata was nearly finished getting ready as the time grew closer and closer for him to leave. He adjusted his blazer for the fifth time, combed his hair back and sprayed on his favorite cologne. He flattened out his white turtleneck shirt under the black blazer and uprighted the hedgehog pinned on his blazer (inside joke among his co-stars). Movie premieres always made him excited, even if it was just a movie. But something about them just made him excited! Plus they got free popcorn and goodies at the end.

“Nearly ready?” He heard Yachi ask from the entrance. 

“Yup! Nearly ready. Is the car here?” 

“Mmmhmm.” She answered. He nodded as he made the last few adjustments. “You look just as handsome when you’re only wearing boxers.”

“And I’d prefer to be in those now, but I don’t think that’d be appropriate for tonight.” Yamagata chuckled. “Alright, I think I’m done. What do you-”

He turned to face Yachi, who he expected to be in sweatpants, a t-shirt and slippers. But instead of seeing her in that, she was wearing a short, maroon coloured dress, that fell a little bit over mid-thigh. Its hem was adored with a beaded lace pattern as well as the long sleeves. Her hair parted parted to the right and her makeup done. She looked stunning smiling shyly at him, as Yamagata’s mouth hung open.

“H-Hitoka?”

“If you’re going to finish that sentence and asking me what my plans are for tonight. My plans are to be your plus one at the premiere of your new movie.” Yachi responded as she walked up to him. 

“You...actually want to come to a premiere with me and walk on the red carpet?” He asked, stunned that she actually wanted to go. In the past, she’d declined the offer due to the overwhelming environment that premieres were. On top of that, she didn’t feel ready to face the cameras. Although Yamagata didn’t like going to premieres alone, he respected her decision and always said she was welcome to come anytime. 

“Yes and yes. As much as I am nervous about going to this big premiere, I want to be there to support you. And I want to continue to do so in the future, so why not start now?” She responded. He smiled at her and gave a nod.

“I’d be honored to have such a stunning beauty like you by my side.” Yamagata responded, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. “And you look just as beautiful when you’re in sweatpants.”

“Oh you.” She giggled.

Yachi had never seen so many flashes go off at once until she and Yamagata stepped forward. She could have sworn she was going to go blind after seeing all those cameras go off. Yamagata whispered into her ear that she did an amazing job and kissed her cheek, some people saw that moment and tried to capture it. But the next couple came up and everyone else was more focused on them. 

“So what’s next? Are we going into the building?” Yachi asked as they walked away from the flashing cameras.

“Not yet. I still need to do an interview or two it looks like.” Yamagata answered as he looked ahead, seeing Tendou and Goshiki being interviewed and Reon and Kawanishi leaving an interview. “Alright, ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She smiled as they were lead to the interview.

“Yamagata-san! Welcome! And who is this beautiful lady you have with you tonight?” The interviewer asked.

“This is the love of my life: Yachi Hitoka.” Yamagata responded with the biggest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to point out that you did not request YachiGata, but because I’m know and I knew what your OTP is, I hooked you up ☆⌒(≧▽° ) 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
